


A Shared Breath | A Name Whispered on the Breeze

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, My smut is always jam packed with love and respect bc I don't have a hardcore bone in my body, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, They bang but it's sweet, Vaginal Fingering, mostly foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Like the wind he’s named for, Kaze’s touches were always fleeting and gentle against her body, his breath ghosting across her skin. No matter how much she squirmed and whimpered he refused to bring his mouth where she wanted it most, preferring to observe her reactions with his special brand of smile that stood firmly between playful and adoring.“You’re... teasing me.”





	A Shared Breath | A Name Whispered on the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing--- I am no longer totally sexually inexperienced. LARGE GASP I know right?? And my experience has been of the penis + vagina kind, hence why that's what this fic is. I wanted to try out my newfound understanding of the physical and emotional aspects of sex. We didn't go "all the way" or whatever, there's a story to that, but you can kind of tell where my experience ran out lmao. Check out the end note to see an explanation of ye olde contraception and prep. Also as always, I barely proofread this fucking thing so forgive typos.
> 
> For now, just enjoy the fic!

Like the wind he’s named for, Kaze’s touches were always fleeting and gentle against her body, his breath ghosting across her skin. No matter how much she squirmed and whimpered he refused to bring his mouth where she wanted it most, preferring to observe her reactions with his special brand of smile that stood firmly between playful and adoring.

“You’re... teasing me,” she panted out, glaring at the man whose face hovered above the space just below her breasts. A laugh released from his lips in a huff, and it sent another shudder through her body.

“What gave you that idea, milady?”

“Don’t call... me that...in here...”

“Very well then,” he brought his face upwards to kiss her gently, pulling back just enough to break the contact slightly, “What shall I call you?”

Clawing at the sheets below her, Corrin took an unsteady breath to will herself to speak, “My name...”

Smiling gently as he so often did, he let his hands slide down her toso to rest gently on her thigh, close enough to the area between her legs to make her clench them together impatiently. She knew him well, enough to know that he was withholding the permission he was given until a more opportune time to tease her. He reconnected their lips to distract her, pushing his thumb ever so slightly into the meat of her thigh. He explored that part of her thoroughly, enjoying to worship her in the bedroom as much as any other day.

Biting her lip, she let out a hum that skirted the line of musical note and whimper, releasing the sheets to instead grab at Kaze’s arm. Her grip was as tight as ever, but he relished any possible bruises he may get. To be reminded of the pleasures only he received would be worth any mark.

“My love, what do you want from me? There is little I can do without you telling me,” he said, leaning close so she could hear his very breathing in her ear. He let his fingers inch closer and closer until he could dance them over her undercloth, a step away from the pressure she so clearly craved.

“You!”

“Me?”

Pushing her hips into her fingers and used her other hand to pound at his chest lightly, “You!”

“You want me?”

“Hmm!”

“I am ever at your service,” he pressed his fingers in harder, rotating them at her clit, knowing its location from the frequency at which they did this. She crooned, bucking into the hands finally giving her what she most desired. He was a man renown for what he could do with his hands and now was no exception. He laid kisses upon her neck, biting down every so often, which would make her writhe and moan under him. Though they both desired to see bruising somewhere visible, they both knew that if she as seen with those, the entire encampment would in a tizzy with gossip, an unwelcome distraction on the war trail.

Unlike this one.

Knowing he had to make his marks somewhere that could not be seen, he tugged at her brasserie, and she took the hint, pulling it down to reveal her breasts to him. He wasted no time, bringing his lips down to her nipples, whom rose slightly with excitement at the touch of his tongue.

“Ah!” she cried out, the sensitive flesh reacting positively to the stimulation it received. She repeated herself with increasing volume until he lifted his mouth to utter a simple command.

“Bite the pillow.”

She did immediately as bid. In their day to day lives, he followed her every word like it came from the gods themselves, but now was the only time when the only orders given were his own. She continued to moan into the pillow and he moved on to the other breast, giving it as much attention as he did the one previous. His hands at her clit slowed to keep her at his pace. Though he remained untouched himself, the mere sights and sounds he was taking in caused him to harden, cock rising to strain against his smallclothes.

Corrin took notice of the situation of her partner, and managed to find the composure to mutter a few words, “You too...”

“Would you like to touch me?”

“Hmm.”

Deciding they were both rather to clothed, her pulled down his smallclothes followed by hers, and let her undo her bra once she caught his hint. Calmed enough to regain motor function, she wasted no time in reaching for him, using her hand to pull up and down at his cock, relishing in feeling it grow to full hardness. Once she had deemed him sufficiently hard (he retained so much control in these times that he allowed her this decision), she released him and laid on her back, expectantly spreading her legs.

After reaching over to grab an earlier prepared bottle of oil, he leaned forward as he set himself to his new task, so he could rub himself against the bed to stay at peak performance, though he new what he was about to do may serve as enough in of itself. He coated his fingers before touching her clit one more time to allow ease of access, and slid a single finger into her vagina. Familiarity and eagerness let him slip in with ease, and he began to move, pumping his finger back and forth. Her breath turned into stuttering hiccups as he curled the tip of his finger as he moved, huffing out nonsense that may have been prayers or his name.

One finger soon became insufficient for her, and she cooed for another, and he quickly obliged. He moved these two at a greater speed and pulled them out farther before pushing back in. She bit her lip as she hummed in pleasure, pushing into his fingers. And just before she grew impatient for more he read her body language and applied oil to a third finger, gently working it in with the rest. This pleased her, as she reached down to play with her clit and turned her head to bite into her pillow to suppress the moans that grew in volume. All signs led to the destination they had planned for.

Hazily grabbing at the table beside them, Kaze reached for the condom, applied it, then coating his hand and cock with oil. It was a difficult job with one hand but Corrin didn’t seem to want him to stop and he was never one to deny her. Once he was successful he pulled his hand out and turned to face her.

“May I?”

With a shuddering breath she heaved out the most heavenly word imaginable.

“Yes.”

One hand on his cock to guide entry and another on her hip to pull her onto him (with assistance from her to make sure he found the proper entrance) he penetrated her, slowly.

Slowly.

Deep breaths from both parties.

“A little more...hm...more...Kaze...ah! Hm!”

Halfway imbedded, he paused but she nodded to him in encouragement, so he inched his hips forward, and after a tense moment, sheathed himself as far as he could go.

And then moved.

His thrusting wasn’t powerful or worried, but rather slow rolls and shallow snaps of his hips, letting them both savor each moment. Her hands had left her clit to knead at the sheets so he took up her mantle, clumsier than before but still capable of giving her stimulation. This portion tended not to be the longest part of the process for them, as their love (as well as long and intimate foreplay) tended to get them near the edge before they even began. They both began breathing hard by three minutes, and by five their movements lost all coordination and neared frantic, filling the cozy room with the sound of slapping flesh and panting. Craning his neck out so his mouth could once again be by her ear, he whispered a phrase that he knew would end it all.

“Corrin, finish for me.”

Her back arched up and her thighs squeezed his hips. He rubbed her clit furious before he lost himself to orgasm from seeing and feeling her pleasure. His was longer than hers, but they finished at nearly the same time, so they stay together for a moment, deeply connected physically and spiritually.

After their shared breath of afterglow he pulled out, tying and discarding the condom with an uncharacteristic lack of care, but lying beside her now pushed all other priorities out of his mind. She instinctively cuddled into his chest, which he welcomed eagerly, and with nary another word they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

For however frantic their lovemaking began, it always ended as calm as a gentle spring breeze across the ocean, giving the pair pleasant dreams of each other to awake to.•

**Author's Note:**

> The oil they used is some sort of Nohrian/Hoshidan equivalent to olive oil, and I did some research and condoms have existed for a long time. Thought I'm picturing what they're using as Renissance animal intestine condoms rather than old Japanese fucking tortoise shell of European leather. They have magic, I can play with time periods.


End file.
